


Robin Sick - 1967 Cartoon

by robingurl



Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: 1966 Cartoon Batman, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl
Summary: A quick drabble from the episode where Robin has a cold.





	Robin Sick - 1967 Cartoon

Title: Robin Sick  
Universe: 1967 Cartoon w/ Burt and Adam doing voices  
Complete: No

\--

"Alright, easy does it. Just take your time." The Dark Knight replied wrapping an arm around Robin's shoulders. Robin sneezed again moaning before just letting all of his weight go to Batman.

"How embarrassing! A crime fighter getting a cold!" The young teen cried before doubling over with a coughing fit.

"I think it's gone past a cold, Boy Wonder." Carefully the two made it up the steep incline of the stairs to Wayne Manor. It was one of those times where Batman was glad no one lived with them. "And we're still human."

"Lucky us." Robin replied. His blue eyes were nearly closed as he was sat in a chair in the library. His breathing was ragged and it was obvious all air passages were stopped up. He relaxed and let Batman take care of everything.

Batman removed his cowl transforming back into Millionaire Bruce Wayne before pulling the Head of Shakespeare back and closing the door to the Bat Poles. Removing his cape he placed his garments in a chair then he turned his attention to his ward. "Perhaps you should have sat this one out, youngster." Bruce knelt down and removed the sweaty mask ruffling the brown hair.

"N..No way.." Dick sneezed loudly, "C..Can't let you...ha..have al..all..th.the fun.." He sneezed again.

"Bless you." Bruce replied almost comically. "Well either way, Mr. Freeze is back in captivity and you're going back to bed."

"Aw Bru-" Dick sneezed. "I'm...I'm old enough to just lie on the couch."

"Uh-huh. I'm not taking no for an answer this time." Just as Bruce had gotten the tunic, shoes and gloves off the boy, Batmite appeared behind them.

"Woweee! What's wrong with him?"

Bruce groaned loudly and turned around catching the edge of the alien's cape dangling him high above the ground. "I thought I had just gotten rid of you!"

"You can't get rid of me! I'm your helper!!!"

"Look, Dick is ill and I need to take care of him. You need to either scat or stay out of trouble." Batmite glanced over Bruce's shoulder and watched as the usually excitable Boy Wonder leaned back in his chair wincing in pain and coughing. "Got it?" This time Batmite didn't make a sound he just nodded. Bruce sat him down and then turned his attention back to Dick. "Alright, up we go."  It seemed as if Dick's condition had gotten worse. No comments came out of his mouth as Bruce carefully picked him up and held him in a cradle position.

Once upstairs Dick was laid down on top of Bruce's bed, Batmite hovered curiously. "Whatse got Bruce?"

Bruce sighed sitting on the edge of the king sized bed after covering up his ward. "I'm not sure Batmite, I believe it's most likely the flu."

"Is that bad?"

"It could be.."


End file.
